OUIJA
by Mizuyana Aika
Summary: Seharusnya sebelum bermain ada baiknya memerhatikan bagaimana cara yang benar memainkan papan ouija, jika mereka tidak ingin mendapat konsekuensinya.


_**.**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, typo, Oreshi**_

 _ **Disclaimer : © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Saya mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan di dalam fic ini."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Selamat membaca."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akashi tidak menyangka, ia akan berubah menjadi seperti tokoh-tokoh di film horor yang pernah ia tonton-memainkan sebuah permainan pemanggil arwah yang konyol bersama teman-temannya yang antusias.

Akashi tak akan mau memainkan permainan seperti itu, jika saja bukan karena paksaan Kise.

Semuanya berawal ketika siang tadi, saat ia dan teman-teman SMPnya - _Kiseki no Sedai_ \- beserta Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga berkumpul di Maji Burger atas undangannya. Akashi tak memiliki niat lain selain ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya dan menghabiskan waktu santainya di malam Minggu.

Mereka makan dan berbincang-bincang ringan di sana, membicarakan tentang kehidupan di SMA mereka satu sama lain. Dengan beberapa gurauan yang dilontarkan Kise untuk menciptakan suasana menyenangkan di antara mereka. Sejuh itu, semuanya normal-normal saja. Topik pembicaraan, suasana, sikap-semuanya normal. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Akashi menyadari topik yang mereka bicarakan melenceng dari yang seharusnya. Itu semua karena Kise, yang entah kenapa mendadak membicarakan sebuah permainan yang ia ketahui dari film horor yang ditontonnya akhir-akhir. Ouija, permainan pemanggil arwah yang cukup populer di kalangan pecinta horor.

Dan Kise memberikan masukan konyol, mengajak mereka semua bermain ouija malam nanti di bangunan tua yang berada tak jauh dari SMP Teiko.

Yang lain dengan tegas menolak, terlebih lagi Aomine dan Kagami yang _notabene_ sangat membenci dan takut dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan supranatural seperti itu. Akashi bingung dengan Kuroko yang entah kenapa, menyetujui ide konyol Kise untuk memainkan ouija di bangunan tersebut. Ia bilang, ia bosan di rumah dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Murasakibara tidak mau pada awalnya karena hal itu merepotkan, namun setelah Kise menjanjikan untuk membelikannya cemilan akhirnya Murasakibara setuju. Midorima juga begitu, ikut dengan alasan jika terjadi apa-aoa pada mereka ia bisa membantu.

"Akashicchi bagaimana?"

Saat Kise bertanya demikian, Akashi berpikir keras. Akashi pernah membaca suatu artikel tentang beberapa permainan horor-dan ouija adalah salah satunya. Permainan itu tidak terlalu susah sebenarnya, namun cukup mengerikan jika melanggar aturan-aturan yang sudah ditetapkan.

Akashi ingin menolak, namun ia khawatir jika ia akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa teman-temannya.

"Aku akan ikut."

Kalimatnya disambut oleh seruan terima kasih dari Kise dan senyuman tipis Kuroko. Aomine dan Kagami yang sebelumnya menolak pun akhirnya setuju juga (dengan sedikit paksaan Kuroko dan Kise.

 **. . .**

Pukul tujuh malam, mereka berkumpul di tempat sesuai perjanjian -bangunan kosong di sebelah SMP Teiko-. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa senter untuk penerangan, Kise ia membawa banyak cemilan untuk Murasakibara, dan Midorima yang membawa _lucky item_ nya hari ini untuk keamanan.

Kise membawa barang yang akan digunakan. Lima buah lilin dan sebuah papan ouija. Papan berbentuk persegi panjang yang terukir di atasnya huruf A sampai Z, angka 0 sampai dengan 9, kata 'Ya' dan 'Tidak', juga ucapan 'Halo' dan 'Selamat tinggal'. Arwah akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan dengan semua simbol yang ada di papan tersebut.

Kise sudah membagikan tugas mereka masing-masing. Akashi san Midorima sebagai orang yang menyentuh _planchette_ sepanjang permainan, Kuroko bertugas menulis semua jawaban atas pertanyaan Kise, Murasakibara bertugas merekam jalannya permainan dengan _handycam_ milik Kise yang kata pemuda itu, jika permainan ini berhasil ia akan menunjukkan rekaman teesebut pada senpai-nya di Kaijou. Sesangkan Kise sendiri bertugas sebagai orang yang menanyakan semua pertanyan yang telah disiapkan. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami tidak mendapat tugas apapun selain duduk diam dan menonton jalannya permainan karena mereka menolak untuk berkomukasi dengan arwah.

"Kita hanya akan memakai lilin ini sebagai penerangan, jadi tolong matikan semua senter kalian."

Kise mulai menyalakan lilin yang ia bawa dan meletakkannya di salah satu sisi papan ouija. Semuanya telah bersiap. Akashi dan Midorima segera menyentuh _planchette_ , Kuroko bersiap mencatat semua jawaban di buku kecil yang ia bawa, dan Murasakibara siap dengan _handycam_ -nya.

"Halo, namaku Kise Ryouta. Aku dan teman-temanku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu sipapun di sini, kamia hanya ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang jika boleh, tolong dijawab." Kise memulai dengan sapaan sopan.

Kise bersiap melanjutkan dengan menanyakan pertanyaan pertama, pertanyaan yang pasti akan dilontarkan setiap pemain ouija.

"Siapa namamu?"

Hening.

 _Planchette_ sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan kepada kami, siapa namamu?"

 _Planchette_ tetap tidak bergerak setelah beberapa menit. Dan Kise tahu saatnya ia mengganti pertanyaannya.

"Apakah kau yang menghuni tempat ini?"

Lewat beberapa detik, sang arwah tampak mulai merespon. _Planchette_ yang disentuh oleh Akashi dan Midorima mulai bergerak lambat, dan menunjuk ke kata 'Ya'.

Kise tersenyum, tampak terkejut sama halnya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Apakah kau mati karena dibunuh seseorang?"

Lagi, _planchette_ bergerak acak, dan kembali menunjuk kata 'Ya'.

Hawa di sekitar mereka mendadak bertambah dingin, seolah menembus kulit dan membekukan tulang mereka. Keheningan yang tercipta di antara pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise terasa tak mengenakkan dari sebelumnya. Hanyalah suara monoton burung hantu yang terdengar sepanjang waktu.

"Apa kami boleh mengetahui namamu?"

Planchette mukai bergerak, kali ini menunjuk pada huruf demi huruf dan membentuk sebuah kalimat. Kuroko bersiap dengan bolpoin di tangannya, mencatat kata yang ditunjukkan sang arwah.

TIDAK BOLEH.

Setelah Kise mendapat penolakan tersebut, ia mulai menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan sang arwah. Ia menanyakan tentang kehidupan sang arwah sebelumnya, beberapa pertanyaan dengan jodohnya dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, dan bebapa pertanyaan lainnya.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai di sini saja perbicaraan kita. Terima kasih sudah mau datang. Selamat tinggal."

Semuanya langsung menghela napas lega, terlebih lagi Kagami dan Aomine yang sungguh tersiksa oleh rasa takut sepanjang perminan itu.

"Tidak kusangka, sudah hampir pukul delapan." Ujar Kuroko setelah melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang. Apa kalian mau kuantar sampai rumah?" Akashi merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan setelah mereka mengakhiri permainan itu, dan ia merasa jika ia harus segera pulang ke rumah sekarang.

"Tidak perlu, Akashicchi. Terima kasih, ya, sudah mau bermain!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Kalian semua cepatlah pulang sebelun semakin gelap."

"Kami akan pulang tepat setelah Kise mentraktir kami makan malam." Aomine mendelik pada Kise yang mau protes. "Anggap itu upah karena kami sudah mau mengikuti permainan konyolmu ini."

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_.."

 **. . .**

Mobil Akashi melaju di jalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia cukup terkejut dengan Kise yang berani melakukan permainan mistis seperti itu. Padahal menurut artikel yang ia baca, permainan itu cukup berbahaya ketimbang permainan pemanggil arwah yang lain.

Sekilas, memang terlihat seperti permainan sederhana, ya. Berkomukasi dengan arwah menggunakan papan kayu yang dipenuhi simbol-simbol dan _planchette_.

Akashi mengabaikan hawa dingin yang serasa membekukan dan terus melajukn mibilnya di tengah kegelapan.

"T-tunggu.."

Akashi mendadak terkejut, ia reflek menginjak rem saat dirinya teringat akan artikel yang ia baca beberapa hari lalu di rumah.

 _Untuk mengakhiri permainan ini, pemain harus mengucapkan selamat tunggal kepada arwah dengan lantang dan menunggu_ planchette _bergerak ke ucapan 'selamat tinggal'._

Kise memang mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan lantang, tapi Kise bahkan tak menunggu _planchette_ bergerak ke ucapan 'selamat tinggal' dan segera mengakhiri permainan.

"Oh, tidak!" Akashi segera memutar balik mobilnya untuk kembali ke bangunan tadi.

" _Aku dengar beberapa rumor dari tetangga sebelah rumah itu,"_

Akashi teringat dengan ucapan salah satu seniornya setahun lalu sebelum ia masuk ke SMP, Nijimura, yang membicarakan tentang bangunan yang baru saja dirinya pakai untuk bermain ouija.

" _Pemilik rumah itu seorang perempuan, ia hidup sendirian karena tidak memiliki anak sampai suaminya meninggal."_

Akashi melajukan mobilnya dengan keceoatan tinggi untuk seera mencapai tempat itu.

" _Beberapa bulan lalu, wanita itu ditemukan meninggal di kamarnya. Perutnya terbelah, matanya sudah tidak berada di tempatnya lagi. Diduga ia dibunuh oleh seseorang-entah siapa itu."_

Akashi terus berdoa di sepanjang perjalanan. Kata-kata Nijimura yang bergema di kepalanya membuatnya semakin panik akan keadaan.

" _Dan kau tahu, Akashi. Setiap orang yang masuk dan menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu akan mati._ Siapapunitu _."_

Dan bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan ucapan oenuh peringatan yang pernah diucapkan Nijimura saat itu?

"Kise!"

Akhirnya Akashi sampi di bangunan itu lagi. Ia buru-buru naik menuju ke tempat mereka bermian ouija tadi, yaitu di salah satu kamar di lantai dua yang merupakan kamar tempat sang wanita pemilik rumah dibunuh.

Di ambang pintu, Akashi seketika membeku. Teman-temannya masih ada di sana, namun jiwa mereka sudah tidak ada di sana. Mereka mati dengan perut yang terbelah dengan isinya yang sudah mencuat kemana-mana. Akashi memekik, reflek melangkah mundur dan bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu untuk segera menghubungi polisi. Namun, ia tak bisa. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, hawa dingin yang membekukan tubuhnya semakin membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Sekelebat bayangan tertangkap penglihatannya. Akashi memandang sekeliling, mengabaikan rasa takut yang menghantui dirinya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Namun sesosok perempuan menyambutnya, dengan wajah rusak parah dan rongga mata kosong yang meneluarkan darah, perutnya terbelah dengan isi yang berceceran. Semua pemandangan mengerikan itu terlihat tepat di depan matanya setelah dirinya menoleh ke depan.

Dan seketika, pandangannya berubah gelap.


End file.
